sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Phantom Creeps
| runtime = 265 minutes (12 chapters) 78 minutes (edited feature film) | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} The Phantom Creeps is a 1939 serial starring Bela Lugosi as a mad scientist who attempts to rule the world by creating various elaborate inventions. In a dramatic fashion, foreign agents and G-Men try to seize the inventions for themselves. A 78-minute feature film version of the film, cut down from the serial's original 265 minutes, was released for television showing in 1949. It was the 112th serial released by Universal Pictures and the 44th to have sound. The serial stars Lugosi as the villainous Doctor Zorka with Dorothy Arnold and Robert Kent. It was adapted in DC's Movie Comics #6, cover date September–October 1939, the final issue of that title. Plot Dr. Zorka, a rogue scientist, is the creator of various weapons of warfare, including a devisualizer belt which renders him invisible; an eight-foot tall slave robot (Ed Wolff), robot spiders that can destroy life or paralyse it and he also has a deadly meteorite fragment from which he extracts an element which can induce suspended animation in an entire army. Foreign spies, operating under the guise of a foreign language school, are trying to buy or mostly steal the meteorite element, while his former partner, Dr. Fred Mallory, miffed that Zorka will not turn his inventions over to the U.S. Government, blows the whistle on him to Captain Bob West of the Military Intelligence Department. Tired of answering the door and saying no to the spies and the government, Zorka moves his lab. When his beloved wife is killed, Zorka, puttering around for his own amusement up to this point, is crushed and swears eternal vengeance against anyone trying to use his creations and to make himself world dictator. And would have if not for his assistant Monk, an escaped convict virtually enslaved by Zorka, who is cowardly, treacherous and totally incompetent, and whose accidental or deliberate interference with Zorka's efforts repeatedly frustrates his master's own plans... Cast * Béla Lugosi as Dr. Alex Zorka. Lugosi received top billing for this, his final serial appearance. * Robert Kent as Capt. Bob West * Dorothy Arnold as Jean Drew * Edwin Stanley as Dr. Fred Mallory * Regis Toomey as Jim Daley * Jack C. Smith as Monk * Edward Van Sloan as Jarvis Chs.2-12 * Dora Clement as Ann Zorka Chs.1-2 (as Dora Clemant) * Anthony Averill as Rankin - Henchman Chs.2-12 * Hugh Huntley as Perkins, Dr. Mallory's lab assistant Chs.2-12 * Monte Vandergrift as Al - Guard Ch.5 * Frank Mayo as Train Engineer Ch.6 * Jim Farley as Skipper Ch.9 (as James Farley) * Eddie Acuff as Mac - AMI Agent Chs.2-12 * Reed Howes as Signalman Ch.10 * Ed Wolff as The Robot (as Edw. Wolff) Production The serial contains some similarities with the earlier serial The Vanishing Shadow, such as an invisibility belt and a remote-control robot. Stock footage was used from The Invisible Ray (look closely and you'll see Boris Karloff), including scenes of Dr Zorka finding the meteorite in Africa. As with several Universal serials, some of the stock music came from the ''Frankenstein'' films. The Phantom Creeps' car chase was itself used as stock footage in later serials. Newsreel shots of the Hindenburg disaster were used as part of Dr Zorka's final spree of destruction after his robot, which is supposed to destroy the human race, is stopped due to the sabotage by Monk after being unleashed. Universal tried to improve serials by eliminating the written foreword at the start of each chapter. This led to The Phantom Creeps being the first serial in which the studio used vertically scrolling text as the foreword. Influence The innovation of the scrolling text version of the synopsis at the beginning of each chapter was used for the Star Wars films as the "Star Wars opening crawl". The Rob Zombie song "Meet the Creeper" is based on this movie. Zombie has used robots and props based on the design of The Robot in several music videos and live shows. The character Murray The Robot in Zombie's animated movie The Haunted World of El Superbeasto is also based on The Robot. The Robot also appears on the album cover for the single "Dragula". Chapter titles # The Menacing Power # Death Stalks the Highways # Crashing Towers # Invisible Terror # Thundering Rails # The Iron Monster # The Menacing Mist # Trapped in the Flames # Speeding Doom # Phantom Footprints # The Blast # To Destroy the World Source: See also * List of film serials by year * List of film serials by studio * List of films in the public domain in the United States References External links * * (1949 TV film edited from serial) * (Original twelve chapter serial) * (1949 TV film edited from serial) * *Profile in Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics Category:1939 films Category:American science fiction films Category:American films Category:American black-and-white films Category:English-language films Category:1930s science fiction films Category:Universal Classic Monsters films Category:Universal Pictures film serials Category:Films directed by Ford Beebe Category:Compilation films